


Feathers

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>John made his way downstairs, and arrived back in 221A’s kitchen to find Mary and Mrs Hudson had moved on from looking at photographs of the latter’s new great-nephew.</em> </p>
<p>Some of Mrs. Hudson's past is... uncovered.</p>
<p>Minor spoilers for <em>His Last Vow</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

The case had taken three days. After putting Catherine (aged 5 months) down for a nap, her father had finally managed to convince Sherlock (aged 37) to get some sleep too.

John made his way downstairs, and arrived back in 221A’s kitchen to find Mary and Mrs Hudson had moved on from looking at photographs of the latter’s new great-nephew.

“So you really were an exotic dancer,” said Mary. 

John automatically glanced at the photo album, caught a glimpse of feathers and sequins and looked hastily away again. 

“It wasn’t…” Mrs Hudson waved her hands vaguely. “It was more, you know… burlesque.”

Mary grinned. “Were you any good?” 

John rested his hand on Mary’s shoulder. “I’m sure Mrs Hudson doesn’t want to talk about _that.”_

Mary turned and smiled at him. “You’re not embarrassed, are you?”

“Of course not,” said John. “Mrs Hudson taking her clothes off. Why would that be embarrassing?” 

He picked up his cup of tea and took a large swig.

_“Were_ you any good?” asked Mary.

“Not bad,” said Mrs Hudson, smiling a little.

“I bet you had lots of fans,” said Mary.

Mrs Hudson’s smile became rather more mischievous. “Just _two_ actually.”

She stood up and demonstrated with a couple of feather dusters while Mary giggled.

John stared at the ceiling and prayed for temporary blindness.


End file.
